


Tales of Astaeri: Light in darkness

by MarUmiWrites, Schatten37



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Killing, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatten37/pseuds/Schatten37
Summary: The biggest eminence of white magic in Astaeri has been killed. His old apprentice, now at the service of the royal family, is sent to investigate. But things don’t end as expected when she discovers the true identity of the assassin.The writers wrote with the format they were more comfortable with. You have been adviced.





	1. THE DEED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrates male protagonist.

“Last train to Blain will take off in 5 Minutes.” was heard from the booking clerk.

 

Blain. That was my, so said, “destination”. It was true that I lived there, but I would never use the overpriced A-Class train to get home but my target was in there, so I had to buy a ticket.

 

“Tickets please.” said the ticket collector.

 

I grabbed my ticket out of my pocket and handed it over. After he checked it, he let me through, although he had a suspicious look in his eyes when he saw how I looked like.

 

I guess I can’t blame him. I would be suspicious too if a guy like me could afford such a ticket. My black uncombed hair, my scar on the bottom lip, my almost devilish red eyes… My whole attire didn’t fit it. I wouldn’t let myself in here in the first place, to be honest.

 

I searched for my place, and found it after a couple of minutes.

 

“A-Class is really something else, isn’t it?” I thought to myself while looking at the clean seats and the big table in front of me.

 

I sat down and observed the Area.

 

Only the richest people use this. I could tell it by the smell, and for how all of it looks like. Everything is decorated with gold and expensive fabrics. Hell! Even the chair leans are decorated with it. But enough with that, let’s get to business.

 

I closed my eyes and went everything through. The target’s name, his appearance, and, of course, the most important thing. The reward.

 

“2.000.000 Crowns for killing and 90 year old doctor. That guy from the Twin Blade Guild really wants him dead, huh? What was his name again? Dr. Crane? Apparently the Head Magician of the Nainhof Academy. Since I’m somewhat of a magic user myself, I kinda feel bad.. But, hey, I gotta live too.” I thought to myself.

 

I waited until the train started moving, and then went to work.

 

“Territory” I whispered. This magic allows me to observe everything in a circle of 25 meters, feel people’s heartbeat, look through walls, see heat signatures... All in one. Normally, every Magic user inside that circle would notice me, but thanks to this old artifactual ring that cancels my aura, I can stay hidden.

 

I instantly saw the monstrous magical aura around the doctor. He was 3 seats behind me. I got up and went to the toilet, passing next to the doctor, at my right side. I placed a rune behind him. Normally, this would also attract the attention of a magic user, but that ring is really doing its job.

 

In the toilet, I went through everything again. The rune would activate in 2 minutes from now on, summoning a sword that would pierce his seat first, and then his heart. I made sure to poison the sword with some spriggan blood the guy from the guild lend me for the job.

 

“If the sword doesn’t kill him, the poison will do it 100%.” I said to myself.

 

One and a half minute passed, and I went out of the toilet again. I put on the hood from my black fabric coat, and went to my place, but stopped by the seat of the doctor. I waited there 5 seconds, until the doctor noticed me.

 

“Can I help you, young man?” he asked when he saw me.

“Don’t worry, you already did.”

“I don’t unders-” he tried to say, but the sword pierced his heart, stealing the air out of his lungs.

“Presence.” I whispered, and I slowly became invisible.

 

Maybe two or three seconds after the deed, I heard a woman scream. Probably because of the blood. The train stopped not even 30 seconds after the scream. I simply sat down on my seat. I waited until the police arrived, being invisible and not noticeable, even by magic users. I would simply leave when they arrive.


	2. THE NEWS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrates female protagonist.

Soon the whole kingdom knew that doctor Crane was dead. I was probably one of the last ones to know it.

 

\- What do you mean that doctor Crane is dead? - I asked, surprised, to my apprentice.

\- Someone killed him on the train while he was going to Blain.

\- And what was he doing going to that place? He knows it’s very dangerous and still goes there.

\- But weren’t you from there?

\- That doesn’t mean it’s not dangerous. It’s a place full of thieves and assassins. It’s a city without law.

\- You’re exaggerating, Miss.

\- Don’t question me in this.

 

I knew perfectly about what I was talking about. I was born in Blain, and I was really thankful I could get out of there.

 

\- May I come in? - asked a familiar voice at the door. The queen.

\- Leave us alone, Erik - I said to my apprentice.

 

Erik left without saying another word, and closed the door behind him.

 

\- What does Your Majesty want from me?

\- I know you heard the news of doctor Crane.

\- I did, Your Majesty.

\- I want you to investigate his dead.

\- Excuse me?

\- Me and the king were informed of some details, and we thought that you should investigate it.

\- What kind of details?

\- People saw a suspicious and mysterious man enter in Class-A, but no one saw him after the assassination. That person vanished. For the method, seems to be a professional.

\- And you want me to investigate it because I’m from Blain?

\- And because you’re the best magician in the castle. Also, doctor Crane was your master, and the person that helped you when you left Blain.

\- I won’t deceive you, Your Majesty.

\- You’re undercover, so better if you change clothes.

\- Of course, Your Majesty.

 

I left my study to go to my room. In there, I changed clothes. I never liked the white uniform of the castle. I could finally wear my usual clothes after a long time. Brown clothes were the best for me. I also untied my red hair, and let it go wild.

 

From under the bed, I took my backpack, the one I came with when I left Blain. Was the best for this mission for how old it was. I put all I could need in there. Even more.

 

\- Pyro! Aquata! We’re going! - I said while I was putting my black cape on.

 

Two little dragons, one blue and the other red, came from under the blankets of the bed and hid under my cape, climbing my body.

 

\- Miss Kristine, where are you going? - asked Erik when he saw me dressed like that.

\- I can’t tell you, Erik - I answered -. It’s a secret. Take care of everything while I’m gone.

\- But I’m just an apprentice…

\- You will do it well, Erik. If you need help, ask the others.

\- Be careful, Miss.

\- I will, don’t worry.

 

Once I left the castle, I entered in my darkness. Being a white mage with a dark past is probably one of the most difficult things to do. I put on my hood to not be seen by the people that respected me, and I headed to the train station.


	3. FAILED COLLECTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrates male protagonist.

The news spreaded out faster than I thought. Soon enough, everyone in the Kingdom of Astaeri knew that Dr. Crane was dead. But well, why should I care? I was about to get enough money to finally leave Blain, like everyone with at least 2 working brain cells would.

 

On my way to the Twin Blade guild, my gut told me that something was wrong. I chose to ignore it, blinded by all the crowns I would get in a few minutes.

 

Arriving at the guild, the bartender, who was also my contract man, was surprised to see me in such good state.

 

“Did he even fight back?” asked the bartender.

“No, no one could survive that. First the sword, and secondly your poison.” I said.

“You’re right, but you really managed to assassinate that old man? He was known as a genius in white magic, and was one the reasons Astaeri could protect themselves from the Phoenix Empire.”

“Maybe the luck was on my side that day. Anyway, you probably know why I’m here.”

“You want your money, of course. I have it, but not here. You need to come with me down to the main quarter.”

 

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and placed my hidden dagger on his throat.

 

“You’re playing games with me, aren’t you?” pushing my dagger a little stronger against his throat.

“No! I swear! Look, how could I possibly have 2.000.000 crowns here, in the bar?!”

 

I released the man and put my dagger away.

 

“You’re right, sorry about that. Lead me to the head quarters.”

“Follow me.”

 

I followed the man through the backdoor of the bar, which lead to a small passage that was badly illuminated. I could barely see anything, and soon enough the man before me was gone. I knew that I was probably already in their trap.

 

When I turned around, the passage which I went through seconds ago, had disappeared. When I turned back, I was greeted by a bright light that left me blind for a couple of seconds. Soon, I heard the voice of a man.

 

“The Black Raven. I welcome you in my modest home.”

 

I wasn’t sure what to do in this situation at first, so I stayed quiet.

 

“Or should I say Bashiel the servant, what do you prefer?”

 

How did he know my name? I made sure it looked like I died in the fire when the orphanage burned down.

 

“How do you know?” I said.

“Oh, I know everything about you. Your parents died in the war, and you lived with your aunt until you were 3, when she died in a horrible accident. Poor girl. From what I heard, she was a real beauty. Shame that she didn’t survive the raid from the Phoenix Empire. I heard they raped her before impaling her on a stake. And if that wasn’t enough, they also burned her to ashes telling everyone she was a witch that followed the devil.”

“Shut up, don’t talk about her with your filthy mouth.”

“Calm down, calm down… Look, I’m really sorry about what I’ve done to her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh right... No one ever told you.”

 

The man pulled out a small pendant. I knew that pendant. It was the one a general would get in the Phoenix empire.

 

“You...” I stuttered.

“That’s right, little man. I was a general of the Phoenix empire once, and I was also the first one who raped her, and gave orders to impale her on the stake. Everybody in the city could see it. First, how she was raped by my whole army, and then how we impaled her on the stake while she was still alive. The bitch screamed like a pig.”

“You…” I stuttered again.

“Well, before you die here anyways, I should let you know my name. It’s Albion Crane.”

“You... Instructed me to kill your own father?”

“Yes! He was a traitor anyway! No one in the Phoenix Empire could kill him, but you did! You have my thanks! As your reward, I will let you burn for 7 days in the capital!”

 

Albion laughed while I was in shock. I finally found the guy who killed my aunt. I found the guy who destroyed my life.

 

“NOW!” Albion shouted, and at least 100 men came out of the shadows armed with crossbows.

 

It didn’t take long until they shot at me, and every bolt hit my face and body. Not even a single part of my body wasn’t pierced by a bolt. Soon enough, blood ran down the floor in streams, and my body collapsed on the ground while I felt the energy leaving my body. I took my final breath, and closed my eyes.

 

“That was the Black Raven?” some man said.

“We really killed the Black Raven?” another man said.

“That was way too easy. Well, who cares? I should be celebrated as a hero in Phoenix for this.” said Albion.

 

Soon enough, a loud cheering was heard. The men just killed the Black Raven.

 

  ** _“Huh…? What is that guy doing to his body…?” I said._**

 

The room was completely quiet again. The so said Black Raven arose in an inhuman manner, like a puppet master started to play with his dolls.

 

**_“What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?” I said._ **

 

No one brought out a sound.

 

**_“Is the party already over? Come on… I just heard you all cheering.”_ **

“Impossible…” stuttered Albion.

**_“You! I know you… You killed one of my loyal followers.” I said while pointing towards Albion with my blood soaked arm._ **

“Demon!” every men in the room started shouting, and shot even more bolts in my body.

**_“That’s not really nice, but hey let me return the favor. But first… This boy is losing too much blood, I must fix it.”_ **

 

**_“Reverse”_** I said, and soon enough every bolt in my body was flying in the direction they came from, hitting every men in the room besides Albion.

 

Every man dropped to the ground. Some were dead, some were having their last breath.

 

**_“Well seems like the party is over… Where was I…? You! Albion, was it? Do you know what you have done?”_ **

“I… I... I…” stuttered Albion.

**_“Yes, you sinned! Which isn’t exactly a bad thing… But, in this case, you killed an follower of a demon… Not just any demon… You killed a follower of Satan… Which would be me. Do you know what this means?”_ **

“No…”

**_“You have to pay… Well, your men already did with their lives… But you… “_ **

 

The only thing that was heard were screams from the Twin Blade main quarters. They lasted at least for 2 days, and no one dared to go down there to check. 3 days later, Bashiel awoke in his bed, not remembering how he got there, and with one big question.

 

“How am I alive?”


	4. ALBION'S MISERY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrates Albion Crane.

I couldn’t believe my own eyes. The boy… That we just killed stood up, and killed all my men in a second…

 

“That is not normal… I never heard of magic like that! It doesn’t make any sense!” I said to myself.

 

Bashiel was slowly coming towards me… No that thing wasn’t Bashiel! Those eyes, the way he walked and this voice… What is that thing?!

 

Bashiel was now in front of me. My body didn’t even dare to tremble. I guess my instincts kicked in making me not move a single centimeter. I was accepting my fate as prey…

 

**_“We will have a lot of fun together now”_**  the monster said.

 

Soon, he made me hit and torture myself somehow… When I was on the verge of dying, he healed my wounds and made me start again. First he made me pull off my own fingernails, and then started with my teeth, cutting them out with his dagger.

 

My mouth was full of my own blood, and the pain was unbearable. I began to cry, but I had no tears left.

 

“Pleeashee… Stop…” I tried to say but the blood in my mouth made me unintelligible.

**_“What did you say? I can’t understand you.”_** said the thing that I knew as Bashiel.

“Pleeashe...Pleas-he…” I said as I crawled to his feet.

 

I couldn’t contain all the blood in my mouth and so I spit some of it out.

 

Unfortunately some of it landed on his shoes, but it didn’t matter. The shoes were already soaked from blood of my men.

 

**_“Look what you’ve done… You ruined my shoes… “_** he said to me.

“But… But-”

 

Before I could react his right hand flew across my face, breaking my jaw completely. I couldn’t feel my mouth from the pain, and all the blood that I spilled out of my mouth made it hard to breathe.

 

**_“You’re showing me the tongue? I guess your mother didn’t raise you well.”_ **

 

The demon grabbed my tongue and cut it out. The pain was dreadful. I couldn’t even scream. I was on the verge of losing my conscience.

 

**_“Huh…? Dying already? Not on my watch.”_ **

 

I was woken up by a small shock followed by the smell of flesh… Burning flesh. I knew by the smell that it wasn’t ordinary flesh. It was the smell of burning human flesh.

 

Then I felt it. This wicked pain in my stomach. I looked down, and saw this pure black thing in my stomach. I tried to pull it out but my fingers were turned to ashes when I touched it. I looked up, and saw him again. Bashiel… He was wielding this thing.

 

**_“Awake again, are we?”_** he said to me.

 

I couldn’t feel anything but pain. My whole body was in pain. Suddenly, he grabbed me by my hair and looked me right into my eyes.

 

**_“Sorry about the sudden approach, I was just checking if you’re still awake. After all you have lost a lot of blood already. You’re probably wondering why your arms just disappeared like that. Let me explain.”_ **

“Is he serious?” I thought to myself.

**_“Yes, I am serious. You touched my precious sword, Zemerim. But I guess you already paid your price.”_ **

 

He pulled the sword out of my stomach, and a lot of smoke and blood came out from the wound it left open.

 

**_“It hurts, doesn’t it?”_** he said with an evil grin.

 

I didn’t even had the power to talk back.

 

**_“How about this…? A deal. A contract with the devil! You eat your own legs, and I heal all your wounds. Nod with your head once if you agree, twice if you don’t._ **

 

With my last energy left in my body I nodded once. He swung his sword once I cut off both my legs, the wound was immediately closed by the heat of the sword.

 

**_“Now eat.”_ **

 

He grabbed one leg and threw it at me.

 

**_“Come on… Eat!”_** he said in a louder tone while throwing the other leg at me.

 

I couldn’t… I had no arms, no teeth, no tongue, and my jaw was broken.

 

**_“You know what happens when you don’t fulfill a devil’s contract…?”_ **

 

I didn’t know… How could I…? Devils were nothing but fairytales, until now.

 

**_“I will count to 5 and, if those legs aren’t in your stomach, I get to eat your soul.”_ **

“Just kill me already!” I tried to say.

**_“5…”_ **

“Why is he counting…?” I thought to myself.

**_“4… Come on, I know you can do it.”_ **

“Please… Just do it already.”

**_“3…”_ **

“Mother… Father…. I won’t be able to join you…”

**_“2… Well I guess I can tell you now… When I eat your soul, you will live this process we just had for an eternity.”_ **

“NO! NO! PLEASE EVERYTHING BUT THAT!” I tried to shout, but nothing left my mouth.

**_“1… Haha! Thanks for the meal.”_ **

 

I felt that the last energy was leaving my body and, finally, everything went black for me.

 

But something was wrong. Why could I still think!? Why could I still hear my own voice!?

 

**_“I told you. Your soul is gone, but your body is still alive. I closed all the wounds, and reversed all your blood loss.”_ **

“What?! NO! KILL ME! PLEASE KILL ME!”

**_“No... I will make you relive what I have done to you for maybe… 3 days? But I will increase your reaction towards pain every time we pass it again.”_ **

“Please… Just kill me…”

**_“If your body dies, your soul will enter hell. But I don’t think anybody will come down here. Enjoy your life as a cripple.”_ **

 

3 days passed, and I relived the torture of myself everyday… My only hope was that someone came down here. I begged that it would be a cannibal that would eat me alive.

 

Another hour passed, and I finally heard someone come down. It was the bartender.

 

“Please kill me.” I tried to say.

 

The bartender ran towards me ignoring all the corpses around him.

 

“BOSS! What happened to you?!” he screamed at me.

 

He immediately grabbed my body and lifted me up.

 

“No… What are you doing...? Fool…” I thought before everything went black.


	5. THE INSPECTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrates Kristine.

Took me two days to arrive to Voltaire, the nearest city to the crime scene. The wagon were doctor Crane was killed was there, on the train park, and guarded by the police. I went there directly.

 

\- I’m sorry miss, but you can’t go ahead - said the officer at the door, blocking my path.

\- I thought the queen informed you of my arrival - I answered, looking at him.

\- Lady Kristine! I’m so sorry! I didn’t recognize you! Come in, the inspector is waiting for you.

 

Once I got inside the building, I removed my hood. The inspector came to receive me a while after.

 

\- The queen informed us of your undercover mission, Lady Kristine - said the inspector -. I’m inspector Ryder.

\- It’s a pleasure, inspector. How’s the situation?

\- We still don’t have any clue of what happened. Doctor Crane seems to be stabbed, but we didn’t find the sword used for it. And besides of that sinister man some people saw in the same wagon, and which we didn’t find at all, we don’t have any clue of who could do it.

\- There wasn’t anyone else in the wagon?

\- No, Lady Kristine.

\- Let me check everything.

\- Of course, Lady Kristine.

 

The inspector took me to see doctor Crane’s body first. That wasn’t the first time I saw a body, and neither a familiar body, but somehow affected me.

 

\- Are you okay, Lady Kristine? - asked the inspector once he saw the tears in my eyes.

\- Yes. It’s just hard to believe he’s gone - I answered.

\- Everyone in the kingdom is shocked about it.

\- The weapon used seems to be a sword, but seems short, and…

 

An sneeze was heard. I checked under my cape, and Aquata didn’t have a good face.

 

\- Lady Kristine, if that dragon is… - said the inspector.

\- She’s sensitive to poison - I explained -. The sword had to be poisoned, but without a sample, she can’t tell us what kind of poison is.

\- Poison… But why poison? He was stabbed in his heart.

\- To be sure he was dead. That’s why.

\- So, the suspicions of the queen were right? Was a professional?

\- They sent me for a reason.

 

After that, the inspector took me to the wagon where the body was found. It was clear where doctor Crane was sitting when he was killed. Pyro left my cape, smelling something. Aquata sneezed again.

 

\- What is this? - I asked, looking at the back of the seat.

\- What’s in there? - asked the inspector.

\- There’s a white dust around the hole the sword left.

\- And what does that mean?

 

I took a little of that white dust between my fingers, and I knew what was when I touched it.

 

\- A magic rune was used to summon the sword - I explained -. And if it’s here means that the sword went through the seat before stabbing doctor Crane.

\- The assassin is a wizard?

\- Most probably. And it’s a professional on his job. But not enough.

 

I got up, looking where Pyro was. He was sitting next to the place where the assassin sat.

 

\- Show me, Pyro - I said.

 

Pyro got down the seat and went to the bathroom. Stayed in there for nearly two minutes, stopped next to the doctor’s seat for a few seconds before returning to the seat, and half hour later, left the wagon.

 

\- That makes no sense - said the inspector -. Someone had to see him sitting there. People can’t disappear like that.

\- Are you sure about what you say, inspector? - I asked -. There are magic objects that allow you to hide your presence completely, and if our assassin knew any invisibility magic, he could disappear.

\- That escapes from my knowledge. Lady Kristine, may I ask you…

\- I’m here to investigate this by the royal family. Once I find the culprit, I will take him to you.

\- Thank you, Lady Kristine.

 

I left the place knowing that my next step was in Blain. And I knew perfectly that Class-A seats weren’t secure for an undercover mission. And less in Blain.


	6. NEW CLOTHES, NEW ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrates Bashiel.

“How am I alive?”  

 

That question was going through my mind for a good while now. I’m pretty sure that those bolts nearly pierced every part of my body... no one could survive that. 

 

At first I thought it was just a dream, but my clothes were ruined by the bolts, and I never had a dream that felt so real.

 

“Should I go back to that bar and check what happened?” I thought to myself.

 

I couldn’t go back there. What if Albion and his men were still there?

 

“I won’t test my luck.” I said to myself.

 

I had other problems. I had to get rid of my old clothes, and get new ones.

 

I was living in the clock tower of the city, It was the highest building of the city, and I could look at everything from there. It has its flaws, like the loud alert sound every hour, but it’s the only place in Blain that is safe. The small room I have there isn’t listed in the city maps. I don’t know who built it, but the first time I came there it looked like no one touched this place for more than 300 years. The tower is the oldest building in Blain. It’s exactly in the middle of the city. 

 

I started to strip my clothes down, and looked at myself in the mirror.

 

“All my wounds really healed. Not even a scratch is left.” I said to myself. 

 

After I tossed my destroyed clothing to the side, I started to think where I could get fitting clothes in this god’s abandoned city. 

 

Some time passed, and I still haven’t found any area besides the black market where I could get fitting clothes. Out of rage I kicked against the wooden table that was there when I first arrived.

 

I suddenly heard some kind of mechanism, and a button came out of the table. Curiosity made me click the button almost instantly, and that triggered another mechanism. I followed the sound of it and finally arrived at a wooden door. That door has always bothered me. Even being made out of wood, it seemed indestructible, and no matter how hard I tried it never opened. Until now at least. I heard tons of locks opening, and even magical runes appear in a language I never saw before. The wood being enchanted could explain the indestructible door.

 

After 10 seconds of locks opening, the door finally opened, and I was greeted by a black mantle made out of raven feathers. I took the mantle out, and found a black shirt with fancy long sleeves, fancy black trousers and black leather boots. 

 

“I wonder who that belonged to… Whatever, lets see if it fits me.” I thought to myself.

 

I put everything on, and somehow it fitted me perfectly.

 

“Huh…? For the first time in my life I have luck?” 

 

I was about to close the door but something was blocking it. I looked down… nothing. I looked up, and saw a really big raven beak? Curiosity catched me again, and I pulled on the beak. 

 

“A mask?” I said to myself. “A raven mask.” 

 

I put the mask on, and again it was fitting like it was made for me. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. 

 

“Wow. I look really fancy. Finally an attire fitting my name.” 

 

I walked back to the wooden door and looked around if there was any more cool stuff. I saw a small case. I immediately opened it, and found 2 rings with black crystals on them. I put both on, and they also fit and, of course, matched the outfit. 

 

Out of curiosity, I tried to activate them like I could with my other artifactual ring. The first ring started to glow and a walking stick with a raven head appeared. 

 

“I don’t need a walking stick yet, but it matches the outfit.” 

 

When I tried to put my weight on it, it started to glow, and the raven head went up by 2 centimeters. I pulled on it, and it came off with a blade attached on it. 

 

“This is a hidden blade, maybe I do need this.” I said to myself.

 

I put everything back in its place and canceled the magic input to the ring. The walking stick disappeared, and the ring glowed for a short time.

 

“Now what does this other ring do?” 

 

I channeled magic into the ring, and nothing happened at first, but then I started glowing in a dark light, and everything went black for a second. 

 

When I opened my eyes again, I felt different, and the stuff around me seemed a lot bigger as it used to be. I turned around in the direction where my mirror was, and couldn’t trust my own eyes. 

 

“Holy shit! I’m a fucking raven!” I shouted. 

 

So this ring could transform me into a raven! Observing missions just became a lot easier with this. I spread my wings and tried to fly. And, to my surprise, it was way easier than I thought it would be. I flew out of the clock tower, and tested my flying abilities.   

 

“This is awesome!” I said to myself.

 

After a good round around Blain, I returned to the clock tower. I still had to get rid of my old clothes. I changed back to my human form by cancelling the magic input to the ring again. Then I went down, to the street. I made sure that no one saw me, and put the mask on. 

 

I went deeper into Blain’s slums, where only the most miserable people live. The cannibals. I made sure to stay in the shadows, and threw my old clothes into a fire of a sleeping cannibal.  On the grill stake I could see the leftovers of an human leg. 

 

“Disgusting.” I thought to myself and left the area. 


End file.
